


Letters to Universe

by krful



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Family, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Letters
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krful/pseuds/krful
Summary: Steven faz uma visita para a família, onde Garnet conta que cada uma das Diamonds enviaram uma carta para o garoto. Curioso, o de cabelos encaracolados decide ler as três cartas antes de voltar para a casa.
Kudos: 1





	1. Carta Azul

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Letters to Universe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909321) by [krfulon (krful)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krful/pseuds/krfulon)



> Oi oi!  
> Meu primeiro trabalho no ao3, olha só. Logo essa fanfic também será postada em inglês na conta krfulon

**D** epois de um longo tempo na estrada, Steven havia encontrado uma bela e aconchegante casa dentre um dos trinta e nove estados. Por chamadas de vídeo, falava sempre com Greg, Connie e as Crystal Gems. Passara alguns meses organizando a casa nova e criando uma rotina, o que deixou o garoto sem tempo para fazer uma visita, então, decidiu fazer uma surpresa para eles e visitá-los — o que poderia não ser uma surpresa graças a visão do futuro de Garnet.

Saiu de casa por volta das oito e quinze da manhã, entrou em seu carro e começou a dirigi-lo de volta para Beach City. Mesmo longe, já conseguia sentir o cheiro das rosquinhas e bolos, ouvir as alunas de Little Homeschool e ver as flores dançarem conforme o vento. Um sorriso abriu-se em seu rosto ao pensar nisso.

**J** á havia chego em Beach City e, agora, encontrava-se na frente de sua antiga casa. Suspirou. Com calma, subiu as escadas e deu três rápidas batidas na porta.

— “Já faz tanto tempo…” — pensou com um sorriso.

Do lado de fora, pôde ver um Greg boquiaberto com poucas lágrimas nos olhos ao se aproximar da porta e, depois de alguns segundos imóvel, chamava as três gems com animação — o que Steven não pôde compreender até elas adentrarem a sala.

Greg abriu a porta com muita animação e, assim que Steven entrou na casa, foi recebido com calorosos abraços de todos.

— Steven! — os quatro falaram em coro.

— Pelas estrelas! Por que veio sem avisar? — perguntou Pearl, vendo que ainda não havia terminado de arrumar a casa.

— Quis fazer uma surpresa. — ele respondeu, rindo.

— De qualquer forma, seja bem-vindo de volta! — disse Greg, com um grande tom de animação.

E mesmo tendo chegado há poucos minutos atrás, o garoto de cabelos encaracolados já mostrava enorme felicidade por estar naquele lugar e, principalmente, por poder falar com todos eles sem ser através de um notebook. Tudo estava tão perfeito que ele só conseguia pensar nisso, e em nada mais.

Todos sentaram no sofá e começaram a conversar, aproveitando que Steven estava ali. No fim da conversa, deixaram o garoto sozinho com Garnet, que tinha algo importante para conversar com ele.

— Steven. — começou. O garoto olhou-a de imediato, franzindo a sobrancelha. — Enquanto você estava na procura pela sua casa, cada uma das Diamonds enviou uma carta falando sobre algo em específico. — agora, ele apresentava um semblante surpreso e curioso.

— Uau… onde estão?

— Greg guardou-as em seu quarto. — foi tudo o que conseguiu responder antes do outro correr até o lugar.

Havia estranhado isso pois, assim como ele, as três nunca faziam visita ou escreviam. Pensou ser importante, por isso foi rapidamente ao quarto de Greg — que anteriormente fora seu.

Quando chegou no quarto, procurou na cômoda que ficava do lado da cama. Procurou na varanda e embaixo do colchão, até ver uma caixa marrom com um papel sob ela, que dizia "Abra apenas se for o Steven Universe". Estranhou de começo, mas abriu-a, vendo que haviam três cartas dentro dela.

— Até os papéis são coloridos. — murmurou após abrir uma carta, vendo que o papel era azul. — Bem, acho que vou acabar começando por essa, de qualquer forma.

Dando uma rápida analisada pela carta, observou que a letra era delicada, porém fácil de entender. Haviam alguns adesivos pelo papel, e o garoto os reconheceu de imediato; eram os mesmos adesivos que colocara nos teleportadores quebrados e, de alguma forma, eles chegaram ao Planeta Natal e ainda davam para ser usados.

"Olá, Steven. Quem está escrevendo essa carta é a Blue.

Nós estávamos com saudade, por isso cada uma de nós estamos escrevendo para você. É tão interessante, não é?

Eu me lembrei que não agradeci por ter me ajudado a fazer a mudança em mim. Eu parei de estilhaçar e parei de fazer as pessoas sentirem a mesma dor que eu sentia, e isso é tão bom! Eu não preciso mais fazer isso, pois quando estou triste, só preciso encostar em alguma das minhas dezenas de nuvens e voltarei a ficar contente de novo.

Sendo sincera, não há mais motivos para tristeza aqui. Estamos na Era 3, não há mais gems corrompidas, todos são tão felizes e estão agindo de forma tão maravilhosa! E, ah, Spinel! Ela é tão doce, tão adorável, sempre alegra os corredores do palácio. Agradeço imensamente por ter nos apresentado ela, Steven."

Ele fez uma pausa, dando um sorriso.

— Fico contente que Spinel tenha realmente mudado, e que as Diamonds tenham gostado dela. — falava com entusiasmo — Tudo bem, vamos continuar.

"Oh, Steven. Você não faz ideia em como as coisas estão aqui, mas está tudo muito maravilhoso, e tudo isso com a sua ajuda. Obrigada por me convencer a ser alguém melhor, pois isso tem feito muito bem para mim.

Às vezes, você me lembra _ela_. _Você me lembra muito a Pink_ , entende? Digo, ela sempre era tão bondosa e queria o melhor para todos, e isso não mudou quando ela desistiu de sua colônia. Ela quis proteger vocês, assim como você lutava com suas amigas para proteger todos de nós. Entende o que quero dizer? Vocês se parecem muito em questão de personalidade.

Steven, você é um humano muito sortudo. Seja feliz com os amigos que tem, com a família que tem, na cidade que vive. Seja feliz sendo quem você é. Você ajuda todos ao seu redor, e quer sempre proteger quem ama. É exatamente nesse aspecto que você lembra ela.

_Tenha orgulho de ser quem você é, pois você é incrível._ Obrigada por tudo, Steven.

_**Blue Diamond."** _

O garoto tinha algumas lágrimas em seus olhos, tinha ficado emocionado. Ver uma Diamond falando sobre a mudança que ele havia feito não só no Planeta Natal, mas também, nelas.

Pearl já havia falado que ele lembrava muito a Pink, mas nunca tinha visto alguém além dela dizer isso. Sempre fora chamado pelas Diamonds pelo nome da mais nova, mas não achava sentido naquilo, pois ele não era ela.

De fato, não era ela. Ele tinha as mesmas qualidades que ela. Alegria; bondade; compaixão; simpatia; amor. Ambos os dois queriam o melhor de todos. Steven não era a sua mãe — isso já estava claro —, mas sentia o que ela sentia, e lutava pelo o que ela lutava.

_Os dois tinham amor._


	2. Carta Amarela

**O** vento soprava calmamente, fazendo o clima ficar fresco. Junto, os pássaros cantavam e as flores desabrochavam. Na areia da praia, havia um Steven observando o pôr do sol. Em suas mãos, estavam a carta que tinha lido há algumas horas — a carta escrita pela Blue Diamond —, e uma carta que ainda não tinha aberto.

Suspirou, pensando nas palavras colocadas no papel pela Diamond.

— Eu nunca soube se minha mãe era má ou boa. Tantas perspectivas, tantas formas de olhar as situações… — sorriu, olhando para o céu — No fim, Pink Diamond era realmente uma pessoa boa, e só queria proteger um planeta que achou bonito da destruição.

Ele sabia que aquela gem tinha feito coisas terríveis, como machucar o rosto da Pink Pearl; deixar a Spinel abandonada no jardim; e fingir seu estilhaçamento, mas ela havia amadurecido muito quando foi para a Terra na forma de Rose Quartz.

Já passado tempo suficiente para anoitecer e o céu virar um azul estrelado, o garoto decidiu sair da praia e entrou na casa, sendo surpreendido ao ver todos na sala. Pearl e Greg estavam lavando a louça, enquanto Amethyst comia um pedaço de bolo, e Garnet apenas estava sentada no sofá.

— Oi, pessoal. — disse, chamando a atenção de todos para si.

— Steven! — Greg e Amethyst falaram em conjunto.

— Como estava a paisagem, Steven? — perguntou Pearl, secando as mãos.

— Estava bonita. — respondeu, sorrindo.

O garoto então sentou-se no sofá, junto de Garnet. A outra olhou para as cartas que estavam nas mãos dele, então perguntou:

— Já leu essa? — apontou para o papel azul com figurinhas.

— Sim. — olhou para ela — Sendo sincero, foi bem animador. — sorriram.

— Se gostou dessa, seria bom ler as outras. — terminou. Garnet se levantou e foi para seu quarto, deixando o garoto pensativo.

Despertara a curiosidade dele, pois se aquela gem com visão do futuro estava falando para ele terminar de ler as cartas, só poderiam ser mais incríveis. Ansioso, foi até a varanda de seu antigo quarto — procurou ter privacidade, já que as Diamonds não deixaram suas amigas lerem, só podia ser um "assunto de família" — e abriu rapidamente a carta.

Aquela carta havia o papel amarelo e, diferente da carta escrita por Blue, a letra não era tão delicada e trabalhada, mas ainda assim podiam ser vistos algumas decorações, como um desenho de diamante no começo de cada parágrafo.

Sem mais esperar, começou a ler

“Olá, Steven.

Você já deve estar ciente do porquê cada uma de nós estar escrevendo uma carta, então não vou perder o seu precioso tempo.

Antes de você chegar, todas nós achávamos que o diamante era a pedra mais dura, a pedra que nunca poderia quebrar ou rachar. Achávamos que, sendo Diamonds, podíamos fazer o que bem queríamos fazer e estaria certo. Achávamos que tínhamos que fazer tudo e abandonar qualquer coisa para continuar com o nosso império perfeito — ou o que chamávamos de perfeito.

Fizemos uma hierarquia para destruir tudo o que chamamos de fraco. Existe uma hierarquia entre as Diamonds, e no topo está a White.

Mesmo que sentíssemos saudades da Pink, ficávamos bravas toda vez que lembrávamos que ela havia abandonado o Planeta Natal para viver junto dos humanos na Terra. Para nós, ela tinha feito uma péssima decisão quando começou a defender a Terra, ainda mais quando descobrimos que Rose Quartz era a nossa querida Pink.

Nós somos muito gratas à você, Steven. Pois você tirou da nossa cabeça pensamentos que jamais abandonaríamos sozinhas. Sinceramente, sempre vamos te agradecer por ter nos feito mudar de ideia.

Você fez o relacionamento de todas nós, Diamonds, melhorar muito. Usamos nossos poderes para garantir o bem de todas as gems, e tenho certeza de que estamos mais unidas do que nunca.”

Ao ler isso, um sorriso animador apareceu no rosto do garoto, acompanhado de uma expressão mista de felicidade e gratidão. Não tinha como não se emocionar com a mudança extraordinária das três depois de saber como elas eram anteriormente. Algumas lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto do garoto, mas ele simplesmente as ignorou completamente e somente continuou lendo a carta.

“O começo da Era 3 sempre será lembrado por todos, principalmente por nós três, pois começou de uma maneira maravilhosa; com as nossas doces lembranças da Pink de volta. Paramos de julgar as gems que estavam na mais baixa parte da hierarquia — inclusive, a hierarquia foi esquecida por todos, não se preocupe.

Por mais desanimador que seja, toda a tragédia que estava o império me fazia desmoronar. “A Rebelião”; a guerra que durou 5 500 anos; a situação onde o Planeta Natal estava; a White nos pressionando o tempo inteiro, para darmos o exemplo e agirmos sempre de maneira perfeita, de acordo com um império que era tão falso quanto a nossa felicidade com aquilo. Tudo isso me lembrava _dela_. _Tudo isso me lembrava da Pink,_ e me doía mais cada vez que eu pensava nisso.

Depois que entendemos o motivo dela ter ido embora e se tornado uma rebelde contra o próprio povo, eu me culpei. Me culpei por ter mandado ela continuar com a colônia que ela não queria mais, mesmo sabendo que ela não daria conta daquilo. Me culpei por ela não estar mais junto de nós, e pela Blue não conseguir parar de chorar toda vez que se lembrava dela. _A nossa Pink havia ido embora por minha culpa._

Eu realmente sei que não parece, mas eu sempre senti saudades. Saudades daquelas brincadeiras que ela fazia para nos aproximar; saudades das piadas que ela sempre me contava; saudade da maneira engraçada que ela era apaixonada por música. Eu não conseguia para de pensar nela. Sempre senti muito por ela não ter ficado.

Mas agora, temos você, Steven. Você que é igual sua mãe, que me faz rir, que ama músicas, que sempre acha que conversar pode consertar qualquer estrago — você, que também é um Diamond.

_Obrigada por ser quem você é, Steven Universe._

**Yellow Diamond.** ”

Agora, o garoto estava definitivamente chorando. Nunca achou que Yellow colocaria tudo o que sentia em uma única carta, ainda mais em uma carta para um humano que só foi descobrir a existência quatorze anos depois de seu nascimento.

Ele estava se sentindo tão grato, tão amado, tão especial.

_Tão incrível._


	3. Carta Branca

**S** teven não podia falar que não estava se divertindo em Beach City, pois reencontrar os amigos depois de algum tempo era totalmente incrível. O dia foi repleto de sorvete; diversão na água quente da praia; e no começo da noite, música e cachorro-quente.

Aquele era o último dia do garoto na naquela cidade antes de voltar para sua casa, por isso estava aproveitando tanto com os amigos. Todos já sabiam que Steven iria sair dali hoje, então se reuniram perto do templo antes de sua despedida.

— Sabe: — começou Sadie, chamando a atenção dos olhares de todos os presentes ali — essa foi uma ótima oportunidade para nos conhecermos melhor. — sorriu ao ver os outros assentindo.

— Exato! — concordou Pearl — É impressionante que, se não fosse pelo Steven, não estaríamos aqui. — sorriu para o garoto, que devolveu.

Connie tocava uma bela música com seu violino, o que só deixava o clima da conversa ainda mais agradável.

— Falando nisso — continuou Peridot —, você precisa _mesmo_ sair da cidade hoje?

— Sim, mas eu vou voltar em algumas semanas! — riu da expressão que a gem verde fez antes de virar o rosto.

Um silêncio ocorreu no lugar, com somente as notas tocadas pela morena quebrando-o, mas até mesmo elas estavam sumindo com o tempo.

— E você vai sair que horas? — perguntou Lazuli, ainda continuando o assunto anterior.

— Às sete e meia. — respondeu, olhando para o céu.

— Então vamos aproveitar enquanto você ainda está aqui, oras! — a Maheswaran que, ainda não havia falado uma palavra desde o começo da conversa, disse. Apesar de ninguém ter se pronunciado, todos concordaram por meio do semblante apresentado em sua face.

Poucos segundos depois, já havia uma conversa animada e interessante entre eles, e a música voltara a ser tocada de forma alegre.

Passado muitos minutos, às sete horas e meia chegaram finalmente, deixando todos tristes ao ver o de cabelos encaracolados abrindo a porta de seu carro. As lágrimas vieram na mesma quantidade de risadas que deram anteriormente, mas por algum motivo, não eram lágrimas de tristeza ou raiva; eram lágrimas de emoção.

— Steven, obrigado por tornar esse dia especial para nós. — Jamie sorriu.

— É, estávamos com saudades! — disse Sadie, com algumas lágrimas em seus olhos.

Dava para perceber que o garoto estava completamente emocionado com seus amigos daquele jeito, mas eles sabiam que ele precisava voltar para a nova cidade onde morava; esse era um motivo do ar de compreensão que havia naquele momento. Limpando as lágrimas, todos correram para abraçar Steven enquanto ainda não entrava no carro.

— Obrigado por tudo, pessoal. — sorriu o garoto, forçando para que suas lágrimas não saíssem dos olhos.

— Steven — aproximou-se Garnet —, tenha uma boa viagem. E tome cuidado na estrada. — sorriu após murmurar a última parte.

Depois de suspirar, o garoto entrou no carro e deu a partida, saindo do lugar ao som dos tchaus dos outros. Enquanto dirigia, observava a lua e as milhares de estrelas que estavam na sua frente.

Passou um bom tempo em Beach City — embora tenha sido curto —, e isso deixava-o totalmente satisfeito. Adorou rever seus amigos, e amou o dia com eles. Deu um sorriso.

Em seu colo, estavam as três cartas enviadas pelas Diamonds. Além de querer guardá-las como forma de recordação, ainda não havia lido a carta escrita para ele por White, e leria assim que chegasse em sua casa.

Ao chegar na frente da casa — nessa hora, já eram por volta das sete e cinquenta —, saiu do carro, pegou a chave da porta junto das cartas e entrou. Abrindo a porta, acendeu as luzes e sentou no sofá, ligando a televisão em algum programa aleatório de comédia.

— Será que eu devo ler a carta agora? — perguntou para si próprio, vendo a mesma no sofá. Suspirou. — Na verdade, agora é o momento.

Ele pegou a carta e abriu-a, começando a ler logo em seguida:

"Olá, Steven.

Queria agradecer por ter me ajudado a me tornar uma Diamond melhor para todos. Isso melhorou o meu jeito de ver as coisas.

Você me ajudou muito em relação a hierarquia gem, e também me ajudou a perceber que não tínhamos um império perfeito. Nós não dávamos o exemplo como pensávamos, mas sim, fazíamos mais gems sofrerem.

O jeito que cada Diamond tinha, a forma de agir de cada uma; tudo isso era completamente horrível. Mas você conseguiu mudar isso, o que foi um grande começo para todos.

Ninguém jamais imaginava que isso poderia acontecer, que um garoto meio humano iria fazer essa mudança no Planeta Natal. Nós agradecemos muito por isso. Obrigada mesmo.

E a hierarquia gem? Vão das Diamonds até as Peridots, Bismuths, Rubys e Pearls. Havia uma hierarquia até mesmo entre nós três, e isso fazia com que as outras me vissem tendo mais importância que Blue e Yellow. Mas agora, tudo mudou. Estamos em uma nova era, com novos poderes, com personalidades novas, _em um novo começo."_

Steven mostrava um sorriso em sua face. Estava realmente feliz com a mudança das Diamonds, que aconteceu de uma maneira inesperada. Ficaram gentis e amáveis, sem mais mudanças de comportamento ou mostra de autoridade. De fato estavam na Era 3 — já era perceptível.

"Falando em novos começos, como andam as coisas desde… _aquilo?_ Está tudo bem na Terra? Como está Little Homeworld? Espero que esteja tudo bem.

Mudanças. O que mais têm acontecido nos últimos anos — não só neste planeta, mas em todos em que já foram nossas colônias, ou seriam depois —, mudanças causadas por um humano que só quer o bem de tudo e de todos ao seu redor.

Por mais que me doa falar sobre, a bondade que você tem me lembra bastante a Pink. Ela queria salvar a Terra e seus moradores da destruição, e você queria salvar seu planeta e seus amigos de gems que nem sabia da existência, muito menos do que poderiam fazer com você se descobrissem o que estava acontecendo.

E mesmo que possa não ter parecido, nossa querida Pink tentou salvar esse planeta diversas vezes antes de se juntar com aquelas gems que "se rebelaram". Ela lutou para conseguir acabar o que tínhamos forçado-a a começar.

De fato, Pink sempre tentou nos deixar mais unidas. Sempre fazendo aquelas coisas bobas, contando piadas enquanto estávamos juntas só para rirmos em conjunto, e brincando de cantar músicas sobre a água para tentarmos adivinhar acima da superfície. Com certeza, ela era o que vocês chamam de _criança._

O que quero dizer, Steven, é que você e sua mãe tem personalidades idênticas, e nunca se cansará de cuidar de quem ama. Você é alguém especial e inexplicavelmente incrível. Nunca deixe de ser quem você é. Nunca deixe de ser o Steven Universe.

Fique bem, se cuide.

 _ **White Diamond**_ "

— White escreveu algo tão motivador! — exclamou logo após terminar de ler a carta.

Nunca esperou que às três Diamonds iriam pensar em fazer algo desse tipo. Tão amáveis, felizes, carinhosas e bondosas — completamente diferentes das gems que conhecera há anos atrás. 

Agora, se preocupavam com ele. Steven era realmente alguém especial, um humano metade gem; ele era único no mundo. Com a personalidade de Pink, ele apenas se tornava alguém mais único ainda.

Algumas lágrimas de emoção escorriam por sua face. Suas bochechas estavam quentes, os olhos semicerrados, querendo falar algo, mas não conseguia. No fim, conseguiu murmurar algumas palavras impossíveis de serem compreendidas.

Estava totalmente grato. Não é todo dia que se recebe agradecimentos de três gems importantes falando sobre o bem que fez para elas. Aquilo era, realmente, muito motivador.

O garoto pegou as três cartas e levou-as até seu quarto, colocando-as dentro da gaveta da cômoda que havia ao lado de sua cama. Com certeza iria guardar aquilo como forma de recordação, já que, provavelmente, não teria outra chance de receber uma mensagem escrita das Diamonds.

— Agora está muito bem guardado! — sorriu para si, com algumas lágrimas já secas em seu rosto.

Em breve, ele escreveria de volta para as três. Agora, ele admiraria o céu estrelado que a noite trazia consigo, a lua que estava muito bem posicionada em frente a janela do quarto, junto de música que o vento tocava, fazendo as folhas de árvores dançarem. Afinal, é isso que uma boa pessoa faz em noites de uma segunda-feira.


	4. A Resposta - Extra

**A** lguns dias haviam se passado desde que Steven lera as cartas das Diamonds, e estava querendo ter tempo para poder respondê-las de uma forma tão agradável quanto a delas. Ainda não sabia sobre o que iria escrever, mas precisava agradecer de alguma forma.

Era sábado, o dia de folga em seu trabalho, por isso queria aproveitar o resto de horas que tinha para escrever. Pegou uma caneta azul e uma folha decorada com corações de um caderno, logo sentou-se à escrivaninha do quarto e colocou as duas coisas sob a mesma.

— Certo — começou falando para si próprio —, as cartas delas falavam sobre a mudança que eu fiz em Homeworld, então eu poderia falar sobre a mudança que elas fizeram na minha vida! — hesitou por um momento, mas era a única coisa na qual havia pensado ser uma boa ideia.

Com a caneta em mãos, começou a escrever sob o papel de acordo com as palavras que pensava. Em poucos minutos, pegou o papel e começou a ler o que estava escrito no mesmo:

"Olá, Diamonds.

Primeiramente, queria dizer que li as cartas que me enviaram, e foi impossível não chorar. Me emocionaram muito. Fiquei realmente muito agradecido por todas as palavras escritas por cada uma de vocês (e aqui digo que podem ficar tranquilas, pois sempre serei esse Steven).

Agora, queria agradecer por tudo. Vocês me ajudaram a perceber que, mesmo com todos os erros que Pink cometeu, ela amadureceu muito e se tornou incrível; vi a mudança que vocês tiveram, e fico muito feliz por ter influenciado isso; por último, queria agradecer por cuidarem de mim e me tratarem muito bem, isso me faz sentir mesmo especial.

De qualquer forma, obrigado por terem escrito, principalmente por conseguirem virar Diamonds como são atualmente. As palavras de vocês três foram muito encorajadoras para mim, e sou muito grato por isso.

_De todo o meu coração,_

_**Steven Quartz Universe.**_ "

Deu um pequeno sorriso. Não sabia se elas iriam gostar, muito menos se elas teriam tempo para ler, mas ficara feliz simplesmente de poder respondê-las.

Pegou um envelope e colocou a carta escrita por si dentro do mesmo, logo selou e colocou em uma bolsa. Colocou um casaco e, indo para a sala de estar, apanhou a chave do carro e saiu da casa.

— Ainda bem que o inverno só começa em alguns dias! — riu baixo.

Abriu a porta do motorista, entrando no carro e fechando-a em seguida. Teria de ir para Little Homeworld usar o teleportador, já que não havia jeito de ir para o Planeta Natal em sua casa, e não queria incomodar as gems somente para visitar sua "família" — de qualquer forma, as Diamonds eram suas parentes por parte de mãe.

Não sabia qual seria a reação de suas amigas quando chegasse, nem se conseguiria ser recebido por uma das três por serem tão ocupadas, então não estava com as expectativas tão altas. De qualquer forma, fazia poucas visitas ao palácio delas, e seria bom rever tudo depois de um ano

★★★

Chegara em Little Homeworld. Algumas das alunas cumprimentaram-o saudosamente, falando coisas como "é bom te ver de novo" e "estávamos com saudades", e o garoto conversou rapidamente com cada uma das gems. Acabou vendo como estavam Bismuth, Lapis Lazuli e Peridot.

— Hey, Steven! — disse Lapis, de forma animada.

— Oi, como vão? — o garoto perguntou no mesmo tom da outra.

— 'Tá tudo bem por aqui. — respondeu Bismuth.

— Você parece feliz, mais até do que o normal. — brincou Peridot, aguardando que Steven dissesse o motivo de sua felicidade.

— Vou ver as Diamonds. — foi tudo o que disse, torcendo para que elas ignorassem a bolsa dele. Adorava essas gems, mas elas conseguiram ser bem curiosas quando queriam.

Vendo que era algo sério, elas apenas sorriram como forma de aprovação e observaram o garoto sumir do meio de todas as outras gems presentes no lugar. Steven chegou até o teleportador, então logo se teleportou até o Planeta Natal, indo diretamente até a frente do palácio.

Analisou rapidamente o lugar, vendo que algumas Sapphires entravam calmamente, murmurando coisas sobre Blue e, aparentemente, sobre "A Drusa", o que fez o garoto franzir uma sobrancelha. Nunca tiraria conclusões precipitadas, pois não era do tipo de pessoa que fazia isso, mas tinha de admitir que havia estranhado a situação, já que não falavam "daquilo" há algum tempo.

Balançou a cabeça, se lembrando do motivo de estar lá. Entrou no local, surpreso por todas as Diamonds estarem reunidas junto de Spinel e das outras gems azuis. Blue apresentava uma expressão curiosa em sua face, enquanto Yellow e White apenas observavam tudo atentamente.

— Cheguei em uma hora ruim? — o garoto perguntou enquanto se aproximava, fazendo com que elas dessem um sorriso.

— Steven! — disse Spinel, animadamente. — Você está aqui! — foi até ele, o abraçando.

— Oh, olá! — falou Yellow, agora olhando para ele.

— Não se preocupe, Steven. — começou White, apontando para as Sapphires. — Elas estão aqui para falar-nos o que aconteceria se fizéssemos algo em específico com A Drusa. — sorriu sincera, o que fez o garoto suspirar de alívio.

Por um momento, eles ficaram em silêncio, aguardando as gems azuis terminarem de dizer o que era necessário. Logo, elas saíram ao pedido de Blue, deixando os cinco sozinhos naquela sala.

— Bem — Blue continuou com o assunto anterior —, o que veio fazer aqui, Steven? 

— Eu li a carta que vocês escreveram há alguns dias, e vim aqui trazer a minha resposta para vocês… — hesitou mais uma vez, não havia achado que suas palavras ficaram tão boas — Enfim, aqui está. — entregou a carta para White, que ficou ao lado das duas.

Sem olhar para trás, o garoto saiu da sala e foi para fora do lugar, sentando-se no chão, com os braços abraçando suas pernas. Elas haviam mudado de verdade, e nunca estiveram tão felizes e unidas quanto agora, então por que ele estava tão preocupado com isso? Não fazia ideia.

Por volta de trinta segundos depois, ouviu um barulho de 'brinquedos infantis' se aproximando, logo viu a sombra de uma gem de cabelos bagunçados e grandes luvas. Suspirou. Assim que chegou perto do menino, se sentou ao seu lado, olhando para ele.

— Você parece preocupado com algo. É a Drusa? — perguntou com um sorriso triste.

— Em parte, sim. — desviou o olhar de Spinel.

— Ei, não se sinta assim! Elas estão buscando pela melhor opção de desfundir elas, nada vai acontecer! Fica tranquilo! — riu de leve, vendo que Steven já olhava-a novamente. — O que mais te preocupa?

— Não sei se elas vão gostar da carta, só isso.

— Ah, Steven! — se levantou, animada — Você faz ótimos discursos, e já ajudou todos em tanta coisa. É claro que elas vão gostar! — riu novamente.

Não tinha tanta certeza disso, já que era Spinel quem estava falando, mas assentiu. Esperaria elas terminarem de ler, enquanto isso, permaneceria sentado do lado de fora do palácio, mesmo sabendo que elas poderiam parar de ler para fazer "coisas de Diamonds".

★★★

Passado alguns minutos, o garoto foi chamado de volta para a sala que estava anteriormente com as quatro. Ao entrar, deparou-se com cada uma delas com lágrimas nos olhos — enquanto Blue e White pareciam não se importar com isso, Yellow insistia em secá-las com as mãos por vergonha — e sorrisos em suas faces.

Ficou parado por alguns instantes para admirar aquela cena, aparentando esquecer-se de tudo que estava ao seu redor; achara lindo ver as três daquele jeito, pois elas nunca mostrariam isso para alguém se Steven nunca tivesse falado com elas. Saindo de seus devaneios, se aproximou delas, esperando o que falariam depois.

— Steven… — Blue começou, ainda emocionada — Muito obrigada por tudo. — sorriu, limpando as lágrimas que percebera agora que escorriam por suas bochechas.

— Sim. — Yellow voltou seus olhos para o garoto, finalmente ignorando o fato de estar sorrindo alegremente — Somos muito gratas por ter influenciado nossa mudança, ainda mais por termos conhecido você.

— Você já fez tanto por nós, você é sempre tão incrível! Muito obrigada por não ter nos deixado. — elas se entreolharam, sorrindo. — E a carta ficou maravilhosa, obrigada mesmo.

Steven tinha um misto de felicidade e emoção, assim como as outras. As lágrimas saiam rapidamente, passando por seu sorriso bobo, logo caindo em suas mãos quentes. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, nem se o que diziam era verdade ou somente para deixá-lo feliz — e mesmo que fosse, estaria funcionando —, mas correu até elas e disse:

— Obrigado por estarem aqui.

As palavras simplesmente saíram de sua boca sem ele querer. Estava tão alegre por estar junto delas que não ligava para o que acontecia fora daquela sala; não ligava para ninguém, somente observava atentamente para as três, que devolviam o olhar. Ficaram felizes juntos, riram juntos e choraram juntos.

Não importasse o que acontecia, eles eram uma família, e estavam unidos. Eles eram seu próprio porto seguro, e agora, todos tinham certeza de que uma Diamond jamais abandonaria a outra.


End file.
